Daughter of the ShadowWind
by FaithsFetters
Summary: what if Temari and Shikamaru had a kid. this story is related to a story a friend of mine is making its called Byakusharingan and it by the author rockyoursox.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The blazing sun beat down on the young black haired girl, who had now turned eight years of age, as she trains more vigorously than most of the kids her age. Her name is Jade. she looks just like your average eight year old girl, but she was much more than that. She had a calling for battle ever since she knew how to walk. Her mother plunged her into the fires of combat three year ago on her fifth birthday. Her mother was one of best shinobi to come out of the village hidden in the sand, her name is Temari. Temari gave birth to Jade in the village of Konoha but afterwards she moved to the outskirts of the village where they could live alone. They stayed in contact with the village so she could do missions for them and come to their aid if need be. Jade is not an normal eight year old girl just because she likes to fight more than anything it is because she could take care of her self since the beginning of her training. She could cook, clean, defend herself against most predators, and she could hunt down any animal she wanted(most of the time for food but sometimes she did it for fun). She was taught the the basics of these skills by Temari, but had to enhance them on her own. She had to advance her skills on her own because there was no one to look after her while Temari was out on missions given to her by the village, and her father was not around.

During Jade's daily training she was alone most of the time due to the missions the village gave to her mother, but today Temari blessed her with her presence. Jade did not realize her mother was watching until. She heard her mother shout "_Wind Scythe Jutsu!!!_". She heard it in just enough time time to avoid the massive gust of razor sharp wind that demolished the dummy she was fighting and the ground around it. She managed to find good cover to hide behind on the outside of the clearing she was in. Around the clearing it was all dense forest that she knew very well from the hunting trips she went on. Her mother had chased her into the forest on more than one occasion(Temari has a very bad temper, and I mean very bad). this time it felt different, all the other times she knew her mother was going to be there and she had always been right in front of her. This time she had no forewarning at all and on top of that she had no clue where her mother could be. After about an hour of hunting Jade had spotted her mother crouching on a tree branch not to far from were she was. _What do I do, what do I do?_ She said to herself in a panic. _I know only the shadow clone jutsu._she complained._And i need th get that fan away from her._ She thought while jumping to another tree. At that moment Temari sat in the tree wondering where her daughter could be. All of a sudden the branch that she was on broke, and as she whet to grab the next branch down her fan fell off her back. She thought nothing of it at that point. As she gets up on top of the branch she sees a little piece of Jade's shirt exposed next to a tree. She then starts thinking that Jade was actually planing a trap, and she might have fallen right into it. All of a sudden she hears a really loud crashing noise like trees falling, then the tree she was standing on starts to fall. As she jumps to get out of the tree shes sees Jade standing inches from where the tree would fall holding her fan. As she lands four shadow clones grapple onto her arms and legs. Then four more clones come out from behind Jade, she jumps on the shoulders of two of the clones. The other two clones jump up she grabs them by the waist of their paints. At this point she is amazed at the level skill her daughter has reached almost by her shelf. She even has trouble with the clones that are holding onto her arms and legs. Then the clone on Jade's right arm grabs her fan and opens it. Then Jade yells "_Wind Scythe Jutsu!!!_" and a giant gust of razor sharp wind crashes in to her. As the dust clears Jade sees no sign of her mother which makes her worry. From behind her she hears the slight cling of a kunai then feels the cold steel of the blade against her neck. "I win." her mother said from behind her.

"Why are you not on a mission like you normally are, mother?"

"Don't you know what today is?"

"No, what?"

"It's your birthday. I cant believe you forgot you own birthday."

"Sorry mother, I have been getting really into my training that I completely forgot."

"No problem, I remembered and I got you something" Temari said as she pulls out a small box. Covered with dark blue velvet and a gold bow.

"What is it?" Jade replies excitedly.

"Open it."

As she starts to open it a small tear runs down her cheek. Nobody besides her mother has ever given her anything. Her mother was the only person she had. She opened the box and inside it was a ball jade with a ribbon attached to it.

"It's beautiful." she said with a big smile. "Thank you so much! I love it!"

"Here, let me put it on for you." Temari said grabbing the ball. "Jade, I love you so much and I'm very proud of your progress. You almost beat me today, I did not think you knew any other jutsu besides the shadow clone. I'm very anxious to see what else you can do."

" I will have to show you, but not now I'm tired and it's getting late."

" Okay, goodnight."

The flowing morning Jade started the most rough and challenging training she has ever done. Her teacher was Temari because she had requested time away so she could train Jade. She trained this way for two years. Her training mainly consisted of things like weapons, different kinds of jutsu, how to utilize the cover your surroundings provide, and how to use her natural gift an infinity for wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It has been two years since Jade had actually fought with her mother for the first time. She is now ten years old and showing great promise as a ninja. She has mastered many fighting styles and jutsu. She has learned enough about weapons to incorporate any weapon in to any fighting style she choses. The art of using wind is a natural gift for her. Jade can use attacks like the Wind Scythe jutsu with out using a fan unlike her mother.

Jade woke up this morning to find her house empty except for herself. This was unusual because the village had stopped giving her mother missions two years ago. Jade did not think much of it, so she made breakfast and went outside to enjoy the morning sun. As she walked out the front door she noticed there was a note pinned on the inside of the door, stating that they both were going into the village today. At the bottom of the note there was a P.S, it said there were some new clothes on her mothers bed for her to wear to the village. She went into her mothers bedroom to find the clothes laying on the bed. She put on the pair of slightly loose, smoky gray paints and a black long sleeve turtleneck.

Early that afternoon her mother brought home an elk of enormous size. As her mother came closer to the clearing, where Jade was doing a little bit of training. Jade could notice, that the elk was very muscular and had very large antlers. As she continued to watch her mother approach things about the battle became more visible. One of the things she noticed was that both her mother and the elk had sustained numerous injuries from the battle(her mother was always a sloppy hunter)but her mother having the least.

"Did you have fun? It sure looks you did" Jade remarked with a sly smile on her face.

"Yea! It was a blast!" Temari replied sarcastically.

After they skinned, cut, packaged and stored the fresh meat they got ready to head to the village. ' This will be the first time I have been to the village, I wonder whats the occasion. I know its my birthday, but why now?' she thought to herself.

There was not much talk on the way to the village until Temari broke the silence.

"I bet your wondering why I have decided that now is a good time to take you to the village for the first time"

"Yes..." she replied anxiously awaiting a reason.

"Well, today is your tenth birthday and I think you are ready for a real instructor"

"Who will it be? Is it going to be my father?" she asked.

"No it is not going to be your father I'm sorry. It's going to be a woman named Tsunade-sama and she is very skilled"

"What will she be teaching me?" she asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Well I'm not quite sure, but if I know Tsunade-sama she will more than likely teach you chakra concentration and other things of the sort"

"Like how?"

"You will just have to see for yourself. Look we're here" she said with a big smile.

"Is it really all that great of a village as you say it is?"

"Yes it is and you will find out for yourself in a few minutes"

Jade looked up to see a wall that she guessed surrounded the whole village. They walked closer to the village wall and Jade noticed that the wall was of massive size, and had a curved door that climbed most of the way up the wall. Once they entered the village Jade had now come to realize how prosperous and cheerful the village actually was. Even during the early morning the village was booming with activity. From bakery workers to the many ninja who were working to complete the tasks set out for the day. As they walked further into the village she saw more people running around then she ever thought possible. A look of bewilderment came over her as she wondered why she had not been here before.

"Fascinating" she said in awe.

"Yes it is. I was not quite that excited when I had first seen this village, but now I can see its true beauty."

"What do you mean, when you first saw the village?" Jade asked.

"Well, I'm not originally from this village. I'm from the village hidden in the sand not from here, the village hidden in the leaves"

"Why did you leave and come here? Aren't they allies?" she asked remembering some of the things her mother taught her about the different villages.

"Yes they are, but about twenty five years ago the allied sand village teamed up with the sound village, who also were allies. They teamed up to attack the leaf village and by doing so they broke the treaties the two villages had with them" she explained

"Why did they decide to attack this village not one of the enemy villages?"

"One word, power. The two villages sought to become stronger than this village, who at the time and still is the biggest and strongest village"

"Who won?"

"This village, of course both sides had heavy loses but this village managed to hold its own. Now the sand and leaf villages are still allies, but nobody has seen much of the sound village since then"

"Wow, so why did you change villages?"

"Well, the sand village was falling apart and because of your father"

"Will I ever get to meet him?"

"Yes someday. Someday soon I hope" she replied

The walk through the village was mostly quiet after that despite the occasional who's that question. As they walked deeper into the village the morning hustle turned into the afternoon rush, where things got a lot more hectic.

"Lets find some where to sit and eat, okay?" her mother asked.

"Sure, that sounds great"

"Look over there, a ramen stand!"

"Sounds good to me" she said as they made their way over to the stand. When they got to the stand there was only one person there, but there were some Anbu units stationed around the stand. Once Jade saw the Anbu units she new who was sitting at the stand, it was the Hokage, and the Anbu where there to protect him. She knew this from what her mother had told her about the village leaders. When her mother came to realize who it was sitting at the stand she froze and grabbed Jade's shoulder.

"Do you know who that is Jade?"

"Yes mother, I do. Its the Hokage" she replied with a grin on her face.

"I hope your not talking about me behind by back Temari" a voice said. Jade and her mother looked up to see the Hokage turned around in his seat.

"Of coarse Hokage-sama" Temari said with a smile on her face

"Please, Naruto will do just fine in this situation. So this is your little bundle of joy"

"Her name is Jade" she replied.

"Good afternoon sir" Jade said politely.

"Well, those are some good manners, but there is no need for them. This is a non-formal situation, so be yourself"

"Great, because they're really bothersome. I thought we were gonna eat" she said as she took a seat next to the Hokage.

"She reminds me a lot of her father with the whole 'bothersome' thing" the Hokage whispered in Temari's

ear.

"I know" she said while taking the seat next to Jade. They sat there and made small talk while they ate their lunch. They talked about the progress Jade has made since the beginning of her training with things like chakra balance, jutsu and hand to hand combat.

"Sounds like you have acquired some great skills during your training Jade, I'm very impressed" Naruto remarked.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me coming from the Hokage" she replied smiling

"So who is going to be training you now?"

"My mother mentioned a woman by the name of Tsunade-sama if I remember correctly"

"Oh really. Is that right Temari?" he asked

"Yes it is" she replied with a smirk on her face. "As a matter of fact thats where we are going right now. We are going to meet her at training area 14 not too long from now, would you like to join us?"

"Sure that sounds great"

They finished their lunch and headed out to the training area where Tsunade was going to be.

As they arrived they saw a rather young woman sitting against a tree with a bottle of sake in her hand and looking at the sky.

" Tsunade-sama we're here" Temari said to the young woman.

"Great and look who you brought with you"

"Nice to see you too" Naruto said sarcastically.

"So this is her. Your little girl. Right Temari" Tsunade asked

"Yes ma'am it is" Temari replied. As they spoke Tsunade staggered to her feet and gathered herself. It took a while to gather herself and she was even using the tree for support, so she could gather her self with out falling over.

"So lets see what you got kid. Show what you can do. Fight me" Tsunade demanded. Jade looked up at her mother who in turn nodded with approval.

"What are the rules?" Jade asked.

"None" she replied. And with that Jade pounced.


End file.
